<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It stays on by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927650">It stays on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's Starker+ Shorts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cock Rings, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rutting, Sub Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:39:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Pete…" Tony gasped as Peter clicked another button on the remote he kept in his other hand. "Pete, come on, let me…"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Not until you tell me, baby, not until you tell me how good you are," Peter whispered.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Starker Festivals Mini-Bingo, Fill, 1:1 - Vibrator (vibrating cock ring)</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's Starker+ Shorts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It stays on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/gifts">KassWritesStarker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second to last fill I've written within the event, the next and last one being the first chapter of a two-parter filling Bottom Tony, with Marks and Bruises as a second chapter which I'll write soon :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I love it when you squirm like this, baby," Peter sucked in his bottom lip watching the way Tony's abs rippled, chasing a pleasure that didn't end and wouldn't - not just yet. "Feels good, uh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter let his fingers tickle down the erect length of Tony's cock, smiling even more when Tony's hips tried to keep the sensation going by snapping up as he retrieved his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pete</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Tony gasped as Peter clicked another button on the remote he kept in his other hand. "Pete, come on, let me…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not until you tell me, baby, not until you tell me how good you are," Peter whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pretended to get interested in the way the sheets bunched under Tony's back, smoothing some of the lines with the flat of his palm while Tony kept fighting off the despair the vibrating ring around his cock and balls was pushing him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not letting you come, until you tell me," Peter repeated, sounding out the words more clearly, and slowly than he normally would, "what a good boy you've been." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony whimpered at that, his hands leaving the sides of his head where Peter had pinned them down to try and grip his cock. Peter laughed, and laughed harder when Tony's eyes snapped up to his own like he expected to be reprimanded. He leaned down, brushed a hand down Tony's jaw until he settled it at the back of his head and leaned down to kiss him - ravage him, but sweetly - and talked against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can jerk off as much as you want, you're not coming with that ring around your dick, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>neither </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us is taking it off you until you do as you're told, Tony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony both moaned and cried, a choked off, frustrated kind of thing that made Peter want to bite into the man's thin lips, nip at his jaw, suck on his nipples, lie down on top of him and hide him from the rest of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, love, tell me how good you were at following orders today," Peter encouraged him again, leaving his hand to play with the small wisps of hair at the base of Tony's neck even as he drew back to kneel next to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I stopped working," Tony looked up at him. "I stopped working after I finished my first project." He said finally, braving on even as his voice hitched with every new wave of vibrations from the ring around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was rock hard and leaking precome now and then, looking delightful and like something Peter couldn't wait to push down his own mouth, but that was a reward, rewards needed to be earned, especially with a submissive like Tony, who only took praise when it was hammered in that he deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's very good, Tony. Can you tell me, why, it's very good?" Peter let his hand slide down his husband's neck, the breadth of his palm sliding warm and claiming over the other man's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traced Tony's pecs first, swirled dancing fingers around his perked, bitten nipple, then went on to slide over his stomach, and one hip and then the next. Peter bent down to lick a large stripe up Tony's happy trail, blissfully ignoring the erection that poked at his neck and moving up to Tony's sternum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is it very good that you stopped working, Tony?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I rested. Because I showered. Because you were there," Tony breathed out in quick succession, his cheeks pink and his teeth unforgiving as they sunk into his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when Peter gave in to his urge and straddled him, Tony's cock searing hot against his ass as he leaned down to encase Tony in his arms. He watched his face, gently traced the lines of it with the pad of his forefinger, his lips following quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, baby, it's very good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> very good," Peter watched Tony's lashes flutter at the praise, his eyes trying to avoid Peter's, only to snap back when Peter's hand grasped his chin and forced it upward. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> very good, for taking care of yourself like we're learning to, every day, you learn more, love, every day, you get better. You're amazing, do you hear that? Amazing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes turned wetter then, and Peter gave him a soft smile, reached behind him to find Tony's cock, gave it a good few tugs, and then slipped further down, under his husband's balls, to find the snap of the ring and undo it in one swift motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can rut between by cheeks now, and you can come, baby. Make yourself come for me," Peter whispered, taking Tony's hands from the mattress and putting them on either side of his ass as he once again leaned down to kiss him, and drank Tony's moans of relief as he came but a few seconds later, hot, liquid jets of come spurting across his crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy, Tony, very good boy."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>